


Nice to meet you

by hatehateslove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatehateslove/pseuds/hatehateslove
Summary: Alec’s got an exam to study for, but some dude an apartment down isn’t being very considerate.





	Nice to meet you

“ _Alec! You’re missing out! XD”_ was the caption on the group selfie snap Izzy had sent a minute ago. Iz was looking flawless, as usual. Clary and Simon were talking to each other, Clary’s nose was scrunched as if she were laughing. Jace was taking up almost half the picture, he looked like he was literally on top of the rest of them, his tongue out. Helen and Aline were next to Izzy, Sebastian was next to Raphael who looked like he was trying to get Simon’s attention by glaring at him. Alec smiled to himself, he may not like parties, but his friends always made the experience a little more bearable.

But even a night out with friends wasn’t going to get him to stop studying. He has an A&P midterm exam on Monday and he didn’t have time. He’d been at it since his last class had ended the day before, and now it was Saturday night. He had gotten maybe an hours sleep. His right eyelid had started to twitch from staring at his notes and his laptop screen for so long. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten was. He hadn’t left his room since yesterday. 

Alec stood to stretch and his headphones caught around his leg, pulling them out of the jack, startling Alec when all of a sudden his laptop screamed “ _[Until we feel alright!](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DewcJvT2bt1Q&t=ZjEzYmFhMTlkZDgwMTY4NTNjMzMyMmJmM2RmZjNiODdhYWI2MzY2Nyx0Sjh6dTFmdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A83H9TttNVJc8sr1LVSirXw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhatehateslove.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F133022475706%2Fsummary-au-alecs-got-an-exam-to-study-for-but&m=1)_ ” at him. He paused the song before it continued; all of a sudden becoming aware of the familiar vibration of music coming from outside. It registered that he had felt the vibrations almost an hour ago, but hadn’t payed much attention to it.

Now that he was listening, he could discern a voice singing, horribly off key, along with the upbeat [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHqNaGicLmcg&t=MzU3YzY5ZjE4MzdjZTZjOTA3YjkyNjFmMTY0YjdhZWVjMDVjZGFhOSx0Sjh6dTFmdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A83H9TttNVJc8sr1LVSirXw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhatehateslove.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F133022475706%2Fsummary-au-alecs-got-an-exam-to-study-for-but&m=1). He grinned, smiling to himself for a second, then  chose to try to ignore it. He sat back down on his mess of a bed, trying not to crumple the papers and diagrams all around him. He put one earphone back in and got back to work. 

It had been 13 minutes, the song had played another fourish times and was on its fifth, maybe sixth round. Alec could hear it almost as if it were playing in his own room, just not the exact words, the only ones he could sometimes make out were crazy, strange, and beauty. He had given up on listening to his own music and was humming along to the new song. It was…cute, not what he usually listened to, but it was growing on him.

The guy who was singing had a deep voice, just, not one that should be singing. Not that Alec thought that his singing was a bad thing. The guy could do whatever he wanted, it didn’t concern him.  
That was until the thumping started. It didn’t seem to have any correlation to the song, but was coming from the same source. Alec sighed and tried to concentrate. 

5 minutes. The thumping continued for another 5 whole minutes. And maybe he was imagining it, but it sounded like the music had gotten even louder - or Alec could actually hear the lyrics, something about being wild? The chorus started up, again. Alec decided to search it up. He Googled the words “cra-crazy” and under suggested searches “crazy beautiful” came up. Alec searched it, and listened. And listened. He got his song to sync up with the neighbors. He was singing along with the guy soon enough.

But, he had an exam. He had to concentrate and this idiot wasn’t helping. Alec could only take so much, he decided to venture out to see where it was coming from.

He stepped out of his room to the living room — neat as always; one of the very few pros of having Jace as a roommate. The vibration’s muffling, telling him the source was closer to his room than the rest of his apartment. He opened his front door, the floor seemed to be deserted. Typical, for an apartment building rented out by mostly college students, on a Saturday night. So, it looked like he was going to have to knock. He makes his way to a door one apartment away from his. He hesitates for a second, but he’s knocking before he can change his mind.

Nothing happens. He could barely hear his knock over the music coming from inside. He scrunches his eyebrows and decides that if he was already here, he might as well make the most of it. So, he waits it out.

He waits for the little pause between the song ending and it starting up again, those five seconds of silence to knock again. This time he knows he caught the guys attention, the volume of the song went down and he could hear footsteps coming toward the door.

A slender guy with tan skin opens the door. He’s a couple inches shorter than Alec, still making him a solid six feet tall. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple dress shirt. He looked ready for a night out. Alec was expecting sweats and a t-shirt.

“Hey” The guy smiled. “Was I being too loud? I’m sorry, I’ll tone it down.”

Alec was at a loss for words. “Uh…um”

The shorter of the two offered a hand to shake. “Magnus.”

Alec stared at his hand a second before shaking it. “Alec.


End file.
